


Jayfeather x Stick

by xchosenxelitax



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, NOT A SERIOUS STORY, Other, posted on wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xchosenxelitax/pseuds/xchosenxelitax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And this is out. I really don't enjoy this fanfiction as much as my Lafayette x Washington one but that's okay. Next chapter will only be JayStick. I need to give Half Moon a break.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jayfeather picked up his pace. He had to go visit Stick. "Stick? Stick? Come out! Where are you?"

Of course Stick didn't respond. It was a stick. Sticks didn't talk. Or move. Or do anything. They are sticks.

Jayfeather suddenly tripped. Perks of being blind. He quickly stood up. "There you are Sticky-Stick!!!! I've been looking for you! Well, rather, feeling...no that sounds wrong. Smelling...no that's wrong too... Hearing? Nah that makes no sense... Never mind, I guess."

Stick didn't reply, it was a stick.

"TALK TO ME STICKY-STICK!!!!"

Stick still didn't reply. It was still a stick. That made Jayfeather angry. How dare his Stick not be a living being? Why must he be an inanimate object? Their true love just wasn't fair!


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, Jayfeather fell asleep. He was back in time again! He looked around. Stick was next to him.

"Jay's Wing!!! Jay's Wing!!!" A voice called. Jayfeather turned towards the voice. He recognised it. Half Moon!!!1!!!!1!!!

"Jay's Wing!!! You came back!! I knew you would!!!!1!!1!1!!1!!!!" Jayfeather saw Half Moon standing before him. He could see in his dreams, obviously. "I love you Jay's Wing!!!1!1!11!!!!!"

"Woah calm down there Half Moon."

"What? Did I so something wrong?!?!?" Half Moon asked quizzically.

"No, but we need to talk." Jayfeather sighed. He hated to do this. He used to really really really really really really like Half Moon.

"Okay?!?!?!!1?!?"

"I discovered I'm demisticksexual."

"You're what?!!1!!?!1?1!?1!1!!!" Half Moon exclaimed. "Jay's Wing, demisticksexual isn't a thing."

"Yes it is Half Moon!!!! And I fell for my beautiful Stick, here." He motioned towards Stick, who was lying against a rock. "Stick is my one and only. I love Stick. I'm sorry, Half Moon, but Stick is the one for me."

Half Moon gasped. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!1!1!1!!1!1!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I told you that 'I'll wait for you forever, Jay's Wing' and then you go and get and name change and fall in love with a stick!!! How is Jayfeather a good name?!" Half Moon screeched.

"I'm sorry Half Moon!!! You're dead. We can't be together. And besides, you're Stoneteller, and I'm a medicine cat. It's forbidden." Jayfeather looked to Stick. "Me with Stick is not."

"Well who cares about rules!!!" Half Moon desperately yelled. "We loved each other!!!!"

"I know. But Stick is the one for me." Jayfeathsr disappeared back into the present and Half Moon collapsed to the ground in desperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is out. I really don't enjoy this fanfiction as much as my Lafayette x Washington one but that's okay. Next chapter will only be JayStick. I need to give Half Moon a break.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sticky!!! Stick stick stick stick!!! I love you stick!!!" Jayfeather cried.

"Flip off, Jay's Wing!!!! I don't like you back!!" Stick replied.

"What? Sticky??? You can talk??? Why don't you like me baaaaaack???" Jayfeather screamed.

"Because you are a fox-heart, you piece of fox-dung!!!" Stuck replied.

"No Sticky please!!1!1!1!1!!!!" Jayfeather wept.

~ Meanwhile ~

"Do you think Jayfeather is okay?" Hollyleaf asked.

"No, he's crying over a stick. He's insane." Lionblaze replied.

"Good point." Agreed Hollyleaf. "We're no longer related to him."


End file.
